vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110359-the-cost-to-play
Content ---- You shouldn't need CREDD, but you will need to farm to make money. Plat's easy to come by if you take an hour or so (and you're in a gathering circle). With that said, the prices on some things, repairs and amp respects, are a bit high for a game that wants you to try new things. | |} ---- ---- The credd I buy isn't for game time. It is so that I have repair money for raids. | |} ---- ---- I'm a casual. My playtime of late has dropped significantly due to boredom with the game, but even that said, I'm making about 15p a month just selling materials from neighbors farming my thicket/mine (on an alt). Therefore I just can't see what you're saying that you don't have time to make money. I'm not playing the economy. Hell, I'd make a lot more money if I did play the economy game and sold decor for ridiculous prices, but I don't. I promote community by accepting orders from anyone on server and cutting the price of whatever the AH has to offer in half or just giving it away for free because I'm trying to help keep people interested in the game. It's a huge expense to me, but really, with how little I'm playing, I don't see the need to hoard my platinum. And you'd be surprised how much an effect it has on the community for people to be overly generous. If you want my advice (and you probably don't), put a harvest node of T4 or Elite on your plot, preferably mineral or thicket, and invite people to farm it for you. Unless you really need a hoard of materials, sell them all. CREDD is 5 platinum lasted I checked on my server. If you do the hour and a half for dailies (unless you're well geared and high dps, it's shorter) to get your platinum and a half a day once you're beyond weekly cap. Volunteer to run veteran adventures with people, that goes towards your EG cap, if you already have it maxed, it's free monies. Edit: Adventures are quick, easy, and less intensive. | |} ---- ---- ---- I would say on average, not including consumables, i spend about 1.5p on repairs(unless its a full progression night, then up to 2p depending on how often I can stuck to not take durability). If you add consumables, on a boss night, ill use about 35-50 food, boosts, and 1-3x as many elemental drains depending on how fast we call a wipe. I spend more as outlined in the OP on upgrades due to the crazy high cost of unlocking rune slots, and then runeing. If I had a concrete way of making that amount of plat, I would. I am currently working on leveling a second character just for farming purposes, since my main as 3/5 circles for guild purposes, and a 4th for my personal tag. I am probably one of the primary farmers in my circle atm. I generally get time to do dailys on my off days, and usually EG cap on day 1 due to fully clearing GA. But my playtime on off days is cut short by raiding, and sleeping till noon to recover from being up from 6AM till 2AM during days I work and raid. | |} ---- ---- I am not complaining about the credd price on servers, I am complaining about the fact that the cost of raiding in a game ment for hardcore raiding is so high I am forced to buy credd often enough that its troubling. Maybe YOU should change yours.... LOOK AT MEEE | |} ---- ---- I'M THE MR. MEESEEK LOOK AT ME. | |} ---- I don't think you quiet understand just how much farming is needed for a progression guild that raids 4-5 nights a week and actually has a full set of purples + I have to farm about an hour a day outside of raids to break even and thats making all of my own things, farming most of my runes/signs, and not having Relic gear. it's not fun to know that the hours i spend to earn a few plat are going to be gone from reworking a few runes, repairing, or having to buy food buffs for raids.. never getting ahead unless I am willing to sit and farm for HOURS AND HOURS AND HOURS! Some ppl say " just play the AH" well... where do you think those ppl get the money to spend on the AH..? the AH ? if everyone did that, nothing would sell and its already starting to look that way. the purple BOEs i throw up there for reasonable prices never sell. I have to sell them for a fraction of their true worth due to lack of cash influx for players. the game is dry, dull, and boring outside of raids. I have no more quests to do... I literally log on to try and do achievements and half of them are bugged and don't give credit... I would pvp but that's just not really my thing. So like me, many ppl are bored and literally only login when they have to... which is why most ppl think the games dead when its not.. its well alive but no ones online unless they are in a dang raid or doing daily quests for rep they wont need by the time they finish it :) | |} ---- ---- You have all my respect for being able to keep up that level of raiding time. Seriously. In that respect, I agree, though, things are too expensive. I understand the need for some gold sinks, but those for repairs, amp respecs, et al, they're too expensive. The game should have some way to punish death, but repeatedly wiping in a raid probably shouldn't cost 3-4 plat in repair bills. Maybe it would be prudent to reduce the cost of repairs (or reduction in durability) taken during an instance? In an instance, not clearing the content and resetting the boss is punishment enough for a wipe, so a reduction on durability, removal of durability loss in some tier of PVE content, or even just the reduction in overall repair bills, may be a good move here. This isn't necessarily a problem for me, but it does seem like it discourages people from raiding daily. I sure as Hell would burn out immediately, but honestly it's not like it would hurt anyone or anything in game if repair costs were addressed at least in some tier of endgame content. | |} ---- See above, now that the rationale is more focused around repeated wiping in endgame raids (and maybe even dungeons), I think I understand the problem a little better. | |} ---- ---- This guy's available. | |} ---- ---- ---- Funy thing is, i am probably the main farmer in my relic circle. unless everyone just skips mine. Trying to get my esper up to atleast 40 for a tier 4 kit(elites to dam expensive) for surv and mining circles. And as far as guild repairs go, we dont got the kinda money for 40 people wiping....lol And yes, a few people are as bad or worse off than me, but we have a few that gamble all raid night.... | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks for this. Its what I am doing on my Esper, glad I am on the fight track. | |} ---- To be fair though, FFXI had low maintenance costs unless you were leveling a craft. And WoW gave gold like candy and not much was being taken away from you. | |} ---- ---- ---- Platina? never heard it called that. I did this exact route, but just the top part (near nursery and tree). Seems by the time I made my "figure 8", stuff was re-spawning. (I farm ore, trees and plants). 400 Augment wood will give a tad over 1p (NPC sell). You normally get 4 from 1 tree. Sell galactium on CX. On Stormtalon it goes for about 20s give or take a few. That is more then NPC, check your server to see. Heartachoke and Bloodvine (or thorn, it is red thorn plant) and their seeds can sell nicely on the CX. Octopod, Mourning-w/e, the other wood you may get, and the other ores/gems/crystals all normally do not sell well on the CX (maybe 1s more. After tax..that isn't a profit) and you can just sell them to NPCs. You said you farm relics... might be a problem there. Other profession Techno? May want to change professions for farming needs. | |} ---- ---- As techno, you can make money by making T5 serums and vendoring them. | |} ---- ---- ---- Umm "have done literally nothing special to obtain it" and "I raid 6 days a week" seem to not line up in my brain | |} ---- ... only if you actually think you make money raiding... | |} ----